


On the Winds of Aeolus

by Luthienberen



Series: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2018 [26]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (US TV 1954)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Magic, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: The duo are chasing an umbrella for a rather odd reason…well, odder than normal.





	On the Winds of Aeolus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the July writing Amnesty Prompts. Prompt: Picture of a loose umbrella being chased.

How did Holmes persuade him to do such crazy things? Watson would love to know the answer or at least, an answer which did not rely on how fascinating he found Holmes and the bone-deep friendship he had accrued with the detective.

The wind buffeted the umbrella and Holmes, running beside him, panting, cried out.

“Watson! It’s getting away!”

“I see that!” growled Watson.

Narrowing his eyes at the blasted contraption Watson saw the next gust throw it in the path of a railing separating a set of stone steps leading to the docks.

Putting on an extra burst of speed, Watson veered to the railing and reaching out managed to grasp the handle.

Instantly, his feet nearly left the ground, but Sherlock seized him about the waist and Watson met his grin. His sour mood evaporated and Watson sighed.

“Well Holmes? What now?”

“My dear John Watson, now we can see if this umbrella really is magical. Fancy a flight?”

“Sherlock Holmes, you are mad . Yet since you will do so anyway, I shall direct the damn umbrella.”

“Oh very well, off we go!”

Holmes gripped his spare hand and took the handle with his left.

Watson shut the umbrella with his right then pointed it towards the Thames and opened. They rose up and began drifting towards it to find their target: a ship full of mysterious cargo.

Watson hoped that Sergeant Wilkins was faring alright, for this rescue was  coming straight from a fairy tale and not from any proper procedure.

“Oh! I say Holmes, we never do things by the book so everything ought to be fine!”

Sherlock laughed. “Of course we will Watson! Now, clearly this umbrella is magical so onwards to Sergeant Wilkins!”

Thus they flew onwards, viewing life floating below them and towards another marvellous adventure.


End file.
